


Sunset and Simple Moments

by Marimimi14



Series: Markson drabbles [4]
Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, bookworm Mark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Jackson loved Mark because of the simple moments in life they shared.





	

Mark was curled up in the corner of the couch, reading. Jackson thought he looked beautiful like that. His eyes were traveling across the pages, his eyebrows frowned in concentration. His glasses were perched on his nose, the black frame making his stare more intense.

He had been reading all day. A sign that he was caught up in the story. Jackson on the other hand, had been watching Mark reading all day. Mesmerized by the older boy.

It wasn’t the most exciting day but if someone asked him, Jackson would say that it was one of the best moment in his life.

Of course, Jackson was pretending to watch the TV. He didn’t want to make it obvious that he was starring.

Not that Mark would have notice anyway.

They sat in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the sounds of the movie that Jackson was “watching”. The sun was slowly making his way down in the sky. The room was lit up with the oranges colours of the sunset.

Jackson looked at Mark once again. A small smile on his lips. Mark’s glasses had slipped down his nose. Mark didn’t give any sign that he had noticed or that he would push them back. Jackson shook his head slightly, wondering how Mark could be so cute. He slowly made his way next to Mark on the couch. Jackson rose his hand up and pushed gently Mark’s glasses back at their place on his nose.

Mark’s head snapped up and his stare met Jackson’s. The motion had surprised him.

“Your glasses were about to slip down your nose and on your book.” Jackson simply explained with a soft smile.

Mark nodded and smiled back at him. He closed his book and stretched. His arms felt stiffed. He looked at the sunset and realised he had read all day. He curled back in the corner of the couch, but this time Mark put his head on Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson encircled Mark’s body with his arms. They stayed silent for a few seconds.

“What did you do today?” Mark asked, speaking for the first time. His voice was a little hoarse from the lack on conversation during the day.

“Nothing much. I did some work around the house and watched a movie.” Jackson answered his chin resting on top of Mark’s head.

“You’re sure you didn’t watch anything else but the movie?” Jackson could hear Mark’s smiled in the question. Ok, maybe the oldest wasn’t that oblivious when he was reading and Jackson had been caught staring at him.

“I couldn’t help it. You look good when you concentrate. Plus, your glasses give you a sexy charm.” Jackson replied when he realised Mark knew about his staring.

“Thank you. You’re lucky I love you otherwise I would’ve found you a bit creepy.” Mark said tilting his head to look at Jackson and blinding him with his smile.

Jackson leaned in closer and kissed Mark’s lips. It was a gentle kiss. Nothing extravagant but it was an amazing kiss.

“I love you too.” Jackson whispered against Mark’s lips once he broke the kiss.

He hugged Mark tighter and rest his chin back on Mark’s head. Jackson loved moments like this. It was simple but it was so meaningful. If anyone asked him why he loved Mark he would say because of simple moments.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) I hope you like this little drabble. It's my first work I post. I love Mark and Jackson's relationship and wanted to write something about them. I know it's very short but I still find it kind off cute. 
> 
> Thank for reading.


End file.
